I Need You
by BrittanaForeverX
Summary: Santana must get to Brittany. She has to comfort her girlfriend...


_I realise this is kinda random, but I had the idea pop into my head, and thought I'd write it. Hope you like it. _

It's raining. Raining hard. But I don't care. Not one bit. Hell, it could be thunder and lightening out here, and it still wouldn't stop me from getting to where I'm going.

To Brittany's.

I can't stop picturing that text message in my mind. Those three little words.

_I need you_

In no more than 30 seconds after receiving that text had I ran out of the house, ignoring all calls my mom.

My car broke down a few days ago, and was yet to be fixed. So here I was. Sprinting in the pouring rain, through the strong, chilling wind to get to my girlfriend.

Just the thought of her being so sad, flushed cheeks, red eyes, that pout, had my heart clenching painfully, and my legs working faster.

I had to get to her.

She needed me.

I arrived at her house a rough 15 minutes later, breathing ridiculously heavily, clothes drenched and rain water dripping off of me. I may have lost all use of my lungs a few blocks back. But I didn't care. Not when Brittany needed me.

I let myself into her house, rushing up the stairs and straight through the door to her bedroom. I stopped instantly at the sight of her. Curled into a tight ball at the foot of her bed, clutching the stuffed unicorn I got her not too long ago, tears streaming down her cheeks at a rapid speed, and pout in full action.

All it took was a quick tear-filled glance in my direction from her for me to be pulled towards her, climbing atop her bed, and curling myself around her from behind. I held her close to me, tightly, as a fresh set of sobs racked her body. I didn't care that I was soaked through, or that it's highly possible that I'd have a terrible cold for a while. All that mattered was the sobbing girl in my arms.

I rocked her gently, cooing in her ear. 'I'm here, Britt. I'm here, you're ok.' She continued to cry, turning herself around in my arms so she could bury her face in the crook of my neck. I felt the added wetness to my skin, and it only made me hold her tighter.

We lay in each others arms for roughly half an hour, before her tears even began to subside. I pulled back, only a fraction, to look at her face. Her eyes were so big and red from so much crying, the sight only caused my heart to break.

Without saying a word, I stand up form my position, bringing her with me. I walk us both into the bathroom connected to her bedroom, and only let go of her still slightly shaking form to turn on the shower. I turn back to her, gently prying the stuffed animal out of the death grip she has on it, and place the unicorn on the sink cabinet.

I never lose eye contact with her as I begin to undress her, for fear that I'll lose her. We have to have the connection.

I take off each piece of clothing slowly, gently grazing her skin with my finger tips. She's no longer crying, but that pout still remains.

When she stands completely naked in front of me, I proceed to remove my own clothes.

I step into the shower, pulling Brittany in with me. We don't move. Only stand in each other arms, holding each other close. I pepper her cheeks, and forehead with soft, sweet pecks. I grab a hold of the loofah sitting on the glass stand next to the shower, and pour some honey-scented body wash onto it.

I lightly run it up and around Britt's body, caressing her, as she grips tightly to mine. I stroke her hair with my other hand, in what I hope to be a calming motion.

I continue to cleanse her body for a couple of minutes, but as I feel the temperature of the water cascading around us start to decline, I decide it's time we return to the bedroom.

Turning off the shower, I reach around and grab a hold of the extra large, duck-covered towel she has hanging on the side of the bathroom, and as we step out, I wrap it around us both. I pat down our bodies, drying us as well I as can, when I still have my naked, deeply upset girlfriend clinging to my body.

Finally manoeuvring us back into the larger room, I sit her down on the bed, and for the first time since I arrived at Brittany's house, loose all physical contact with her. I walk over to her dresser, pull out a couple of pairs of sweats, and large t-shirts, and set them down on the bed. Having left the towel wrapped around my shaking girlfriend, I travel naked back into the bathroom to reclaim her unicorn.

Placing it on the bed next to her, I carefully remove the towel from around her body, stroking her arms softly and I let it fall to the ground. I take a hold of the sweatpants I picked out for her, and slide them up her legs, tapping her hip lightly, to get to her to raise her butt. After I finished re-dressing her in more comfortable clothes, I dress myself again, and step around the bed to pull back the covers.

Brittany slowly slides underneath them, and I soon follow her, after placing the unicorn on her nightstand. Without wasting a single moment, I automatically wrap my arms around her, holding her closer to my chest. I feel her grip tightly to the fabric of my top, and the way her body sinks into mine. She breathes heavily, and I stroke softly, comfortingly up and down her body, kissing her forehead repeatedly.

I haven't yet asked her what's happened, what's wrong. Because I know she can't tell me yet. And that's fine with me. As long as she knows I'll be here when she's ready to tell me, with open arms, comforting words, and more kisses than anybody could count. As long as she knows that I'll always be here for here, then I'll let her take all the time she needs.


End file.
